Si tu pars
by Moyashi Potter
Summary: Song-fic Si tu pars de M.Pokora. YULLEN ! c'est mon premier OS alors soyez gentils :)
1. Chapter 1

Personnage : Ce ne sont pas les miens !

Couple : Yullen

Résumé : Song-fic Yullen- Si tu pars de M. Pokora

Note de l'auteur : C'est mon tout premier OS yullen, qui plus est une song-fic alors que je n'en ai jamais fait x)

Si le rating ou le genre ne sont pas bon, dites le moi, je les changerai. Je suis nouvelle ici alors je n'ai pas encore tout compris.

Soyez indulgent s'il vous plait ! =D

Bonne lecture !

_**Paroles de la chanson**_

Histoire

« Si tu pars »

Me voilà, planté là, au milieu de ce qui était notre chambre.

Tu es face à moi, mes yeux sont baignés de larmes suite à une énième dispute. Et tu ne fais rien. Tu me tourne le dos et t'avance vers la porte.

« Yuu, restes là ! Ne t'en va pas je t'en supplie ! »

Tu t'arrête net la main sur la porte et tu soupires.

_**Fini le voyage, passe cette porte et c'est un naufrage.**_  
_**Fermer ton visage, je n'étais en sorte qu'un ange de passage.**_

« Ne passe pas cette porte… ne me laisse pas seul… s'il te plait… »

J'ai réussi à articuler cette phrase entre deux sanglots, tu te retourne et me fixe droit dans les yeux. Ton regard me glace le sang tant il est froid.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je resterai ici Moyashi ? Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici et tu le sais.

-Alors, tout tes « je t'aime » et tes « mon ange » s'étaient des mensonges ?

Tu fronces les sourcils et continue de me regarder sans me répondre. Tu lâches finalement un de tes célèbres « tch » et sort de la pièce.  
« Adieu Moyashi »

Et tu refermes la porte derrière toi, faisant semblant de ne pas m'entendre hurler ton prénom.  
Mes sanglots redoublent et je m'effondre au sol.

_**Comme laisser pour mort, seul dans ce décor le corps otage.**_  
_**Et par-dessus bord, il faudrait encore trouver du courage.**_

Je suis rester en boule à pleurer pendant des semaines, ne sortant de la chambre que pour me laver. Je ne mange presque plus, je ne sors plus de chez moi, même pour assister au cours que je sèche. Lavi et Lenalee ont bien tenté de me faire ressortir mais je n'en ai plus l'envie. Ils tentent de me réconforter, de me redonner du courage mais à quoi bon ?

_**Si tu pars, regardes moi dans les yeux avant si tu pars !**_

_**Jure-moi si tu pars, jure que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment si tu pars !**_

Tu ne t'es pas retourner avant de fermer la porte en partant, tu le regardais, _lui, _je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu, j'ai juste vu ses cheveux par-dessus ton épaule.  
Je ne sais même pas où tu es maintenant, je ne veux même pas le savoir. Est-ce que tu voulais vraiment partir ? Est-ce lui qui t'y a forcé ?

Tu ne m'as rien dit à part cette phrase « Adieu Moyashi » qui me hante toujours…

Rien d'autre… pas de mots cachés dans l'appartement pour m'expliquer ce départ.

**_Voler en poussière, les mots que j'implore le geste que j'espère._**  
**_Ouvrir les paupières, voir que c'est encore lui qui tu préfère._**

Je sais que tu ne reviendras pas mais je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux le matin, j'espère toujours que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar et que tu seras là pour me rassurer, me caressant les cheveux et me disant que tout va bien. Tu n'es pas là et mon lit reste désespérément vide.

J'ai finalement appris grâce à Lavi qu'_il_ s'appelait Alma et que c'était un de tes amis d'enfance. Je ne le connais pas, pourtant, je le déteste. Tout ça à cause de toi.

_**Sans aucuns remords, après tout qu'importe puisque tu m'enterres.**_

**_Je me croyais fort, je n'étais alors qu'un ange éphémère._**

Je n'ai aucuns remords en ce qui concerne notre relation et notre séparation. De toute façon je n'aurai rien pu faire, tu as fait ton choix, et ce n'était pas moi.

D'une certaine manière, nous restons liés tous les deux, c'est toi qui me rends comme je suis.

C'est vrai que je croyais être plus fort que ça, lorsque tu m'as quitté, je ne pensais pas que je pleurerais autant.

Même lorsque je t'ai recroisé avec lui, deux mois plus tard assis à la terrasse d'un café.

Je vous ai regardé, tu lui souriais et vous vous teniez les mains puis tu as tourné la tête et tu m'as vu. Tu m'as fixé avec les yeux grands ouverts, tu as tourné la tête vers Alma, tu lui as dit quelque chose et tu t'es levé pour te tourner vers moi.  
C'est à mon tour d'ouvrir des yeux ronds et de te regarder t'avancer vers moi.

Je n'ai pu faire qu'une seule chose. J'ai fui en courant. Je ne veux pas te parler. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas t'entendre m'appeler.

**_Si tu pars, regarde-moi dans les yeux avant si tu pars !_**

**_Jure-moi si tu pars, jure que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment si tu pars._**

J'ai préféré partir que de reste et que tu viennes me parler. Au moins, je ne souffrirai pas. Et toi non plus. En supposant que tu souffres puisque c'est toi qui es parti.

Tu m'avais juré que tu ne me laisseras jamais seul. Maintenant, jure-moi que tu ne reviendras plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Histoire

**Paroles**

Sept heures du matin, mon réveil sonne.  
Je soupire, m'assois sur mon lit et éteint le réveil trônant au-dessus de mon lit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis un réveil aussi tôt, c'est idiot, surtout un dimanche…

Je me lève, enfile mes chaussons et me traîne dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Je me sers une tasse de chocolat avant de me laisser tomber lamentablement sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. C'est devenu mon rituel, tout les matins, je me lève, prend une tasse de lait beaucoup trop chocolatée que je ne bois pas et m'assois sur une chaise avant de regarder la rue devant mon appartement.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, tout ne se passe pas comme d'habitude, il est là, devant la rangée de boite aux lettres. Il s'arrête, glisse quelque chose dans l'une d'elle et repart dans le sens où il est arrivé.  
Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, il s'est arrêté et a regardé vers moi. Caché derrière les rideaux, je l'observe jusqu'au coin de la rue puis, une fois qu'il a disparu, je pose ma tasse sur la table et me précipite dans l'entrée pour enfilé une paire de chaussures.  
L'appartement est au quatrième étage de l'immeuble, je descends les marches deux par deux, bousculant plusieurs personnes à la volée mais je ne prends même pas le temps de m'excuser.

Arrivé devant les boîtes aux lettres, j'enfonce la clé dans la serrure de la boîte frappée d'un six noir et j'ouvre. C'est pour moi… une petite lettre avec mon nom marqué dessus. Je la prends délicatement de la main gauche et referme avant de faire mon chemin en sens inverse. Je remonte les marches deux par deux, cachant la lettre comme si personne ne devait la voir.  
Je rentre dans mon appartement, me déchausse et m'installe sur le canapé puis j'ouvre la lettre. J'aurai pu être plus délicat avec l'enveloppe, elle est à moitié déchirée mais ce n'est pas grave. Je me cale dans un coin du canapé, attrape ma paire de lunettes et commence à lire.

_« Allen,_

_Je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais parlé toi et moi. Je sais aussi que tu dois me détester au plus haut point depuis que Yu t'as quitté._

_Oui, je l'appelle Yu moi aussi, mais pas pour la même raison que toi.  
Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris et qui je suis vraiment, et bien je vais tout expliquer._

_Pour commencer, je m'appelle Alma Karma, j'ai 19 ans. J'ai perdu mes parents à l'age de huit ans et c'est à peu près tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur moi._

Venons en à Yu. Je le connais depuis mes neuf ans, j'étais tout seul, mes parents venaient de mourir et j'étais assis dans la rue quand je l'ai vu passé, le regard vide, tenant la main de son grand-père. Il m'a tout de suite intrigué et quand il a tourné la tête vers moi et s'est arrêté, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder de haut en bas. Il est venu vers moi et m'a tendu la main. Je n'ai pas compris son geste mais lorsqu'il m'a souris, j'ai attrapé sa main. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Yu et qu'il est devenu mon frère. Il n'avait que neuf ans lui aussi, il venait de perdre ses parents et c'était son grand-père qui l'élevait. Il n'avait pratiquement rien et il était tout seul lui aussi mais malgré tout, il à juré de me protéger quoi qu'il arrive et il l'a fait. Pendant dix ans, il s'est occupé de moi comme si j'étais son frère et pour moi, c'était tout comme. Puis il t'a rencontré, toi, petit gamin de 14 ans à peine et tout à changé. »

Je referme la lettre et la jette sur la table à coté de moi. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Depuis quand Yu a-t-il un frère ? Je savais déjà qu'Alma était son ami d'enfance mais pourquoi est ce qu'il ne m'aurait pas parlé de son frère ?

Je fixe la lettre puis regarde par la fenêtre. Dire que c'est Yu lui-même qui me l'a envoyée… Je me rappelle il y a quelques minutes, lorsqu'il a regardé vers moi. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, de gros cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux à peine coiffés, un jogging sûrement enfilé seulement pour sortir, comme ça, il a perdu toute la classe qu'il peut avoir.

Je me tourne vers la lettre. Kanda ne serait jamais sorti en jogging avant… Mes doigts effleurent le bout de papier. Les lettres sur l'enveloppe sont écrites soigneusement à l'encre et on y voit clairement mon nom en bleu.

Je ne reconnais pas cette écriture, elle est différente de l'écriture tremblante dans la lettre d'Alma et ce n'est pas non plus l'écriture de Yu. Ce serait donc celle de son grand-père ?

Inconsciemment, j'ai repris la lettre dans les mains et je me remets à lire.

_« Puis il t'a rencontré, toi, petit gamin de 14 ans à peine et tout à changé. J'ai eu l'impression de découvrir un nouveau Yu, plus souriant, plus heureux. Il avait vraiment l'air bien et tout ça grâce à toi._

_Lui qui ne sortait que pour les cours et pour faire du sport, il s'est mis à me proposer de sortir._

_J'avoue avoir été jaloux de toi, en à peine un mois, tu as réussi à faire des choses que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire. Tu lui à rendu le sourire, tu lui as complètement changé la vie. Il était heureux avec toi alors je l'ai laissé prendre des distances et il est parti vivre avec toi quelques années plus tard. On se voyait toujours mais c'était évident que vous étiez fait pour être ensemble. J'ai eu l'occasion de vous voir ensemble plusieurs fois et j'étais heureux pour vous, je me suis dit que j'avais fait le bon choix. Quelques mois plus tard, tout à basculé._  
_J'ai toujours eu une santé très fragile tu sais alors il y a trois mois, lorsque je suis tombé gravement malade, j'ai dû être hospitalisé. »_

Je lâche la lettre une seconde fois, les mains tremblantes et les larmes au bord des yeux. Trois mois… c'est à ce moment là que ma relation avec Yu a commencé à battre de l'aile et, au bout de quelques semaines, il me laissait tomber. Je me souviens de ce jour, Alma était là lui aussi, derrière la porte de notre chambre. Je n'ai fait qu'apercevoir son visage, mais il avait l'air plutôt bien portant et son expression était aussi froide que celle de Yu.

Je fronce les sourcils. Cette lettre serait-elle une façon de me dire que tout est ma faute ? Ma colère me pousse à lire la suite mais au lieu de ça, je jette mes lunettes sur le canapé et fonce dans la salle de bain pour me passer la tête sous l'eau glacée. J'attrape ensuite une serviette qui traînait sur l'évier et me sèche les cheveux. Une fois sec, je laisse la serviette en boule dans le lavabo et retourne m'asseoir sur le canapé, les pieds posé sur la table, la lettre posée sur les genoux. Je respire une grande bouffée d'air, remet mes lunettes et recommence ma lecture silencieuse.

_« J'ai toujours eu une santé très fragile tu sais alors il y a trois mois, lorsque je suis tombé gravement malade, j'ai dû être hospitalisé._

_Je sais qu'à ce moment là, ta relation avec Yu s'est dégradée et qu'il à fini par partir. Tout cela, c'est à cause de moi et j'en suis désolé. J'ai vu ton regard lorsqu'il est sorti de votre chambre. Je n'aurai pas dû entrer dans votre appartement ce jour là mais je vous ai entendu vous disputer et je voulais me présenter pour tout t'expliquer tant que j'allais bien. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion et quand j'ai vu ton visage en larmes, j'ai essayé de convaincre Yu de faire demi-tour et de retourner te voir, je lui ai dit que c'était injuste de te larguer pour moi mais il m'a répondu que j'étais ce qui comptait le plus a ses yeux et que ça n'avait pas d'importance. »_

Je grimace, si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas lu ce passage… ça fait mal de lire ça.

« Je me suis figé et me suis mis à lui hurler dessus. Je n'aurai pas dû, je m'en suis rendu compte lorsqu'il s'est retourné. Il pleurait lui aussi. C'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et nous sommes rentrer chez moi. Il n'est pas ressorti depuis. Plus tard, les médecins m'ont autorisé à rester chez moi parce que j'allais mieux. Pour fêter la nouvelle, Yu m'a emmener dans un café.  
La suite ne doit pas t'être étrangère. »

Je m'en souviens comme si je venais de le vivre, je venais à peine de me décider à ressortir de chez moi après un mois enfermé et je les ai vu tous les deux, assis l'un en face de l'autre, se tenant la main et se souriant. J'en ai vite fait une conclusion et lorsque Kanda m'a vu, je me suis enfui en pleurant. Il m'a suivi mais j'ai fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Je ne l'avais pas revu jusqu'à ce matin. Cela fait deux mois.

_« Après ton départ, il s'est arrêté et s'est effondré à genoux. Je me suis mis à ta poursuite en hurlant ton prénom mais j'ai vite abandonné l'idée de te rattraper et je suis retourné vers Yu._  
_Je l'ai retrouvé affalé sur la même table du café où nous étions il y a quelques minutes, son verre, le mien ainsi que toute la décoration de table étaient à terre. Il avait les cheveux détachés, la lanière les retenant étant par terre à quelques mètre de son possesseur, et sa tête était enfouie dans ses bras. Je pense que tu te doute que c'est lui qui à mis la table dans cet état. A ce moment là, je t'ai haï pour l'avoir poussé à être ainsi, mais avec du recul, je sais que ce n'était pas toi l'origine du problème._

_Je me suis excusé auprès du serveur et du propriétaire du café, les ai aidés à ramasser les morceaux de verres et je suis retourné m'asseoir près de Yu._  
_La suite, je ne m'en souviens plus. »_

Je plisse les yeux, l'écriture change. Elle est plus petite et je peine à lire les dernières phrases lisibles.

_« Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais à l'hôpital et Yu était à mes cotés. On m'a expliqué que j'avais fait un malaise après m'être assis._

_Maintenant, tu sais à peu près tout. Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu causer même si rien n'était volontaire et je m'excuse de te faire perdre ton temps avec cette lettre._  
_J'aurai une chose à te demander, même si c'est égoïste, prend soin de Yu s'il te plait. Continue à l'aimer comme tu le fais. »_

Le reste est illisible. Une petite note est accrochée en bas de la lettre.

_« Moi, Froi Tiedoll, tuteur légal d'Alma Karma m'engage à finir cette lettre au vue de l'incapacité de mon fils à la finir lui-même. »_

Je reconnais l'écriture, c'est celle de l'enveloppe. Alors tout est vrai…

_« Yu ne sait pas l'état dans lequel je suis, il n'a plus le droit de rentrer dans ma chambre depuis la semaine dernière. J'en ai profité pour faire cette lettre. Cela doit être horrible pour lui de ne pas pouvoir rentrer. Je le vois passer la tête par la fenêtre. Il fait ça toutes les demies-heures. C'est assez comique d'un coté._

_Maintenant, ça fait deux semaines qu'il ne peut plus rentrer, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça._

_Dit Allen, je sais que Yu t'aime encore, et je t'en demande déjà beaucoup, mais pourrais-tu t'occuper de lui à ma place? Réconforte le quand il va mal, remonte-lui le moral, fait tout ce que tu peux pour lui. Je sais que je ne serai bientôt plus là pour lui._  
_J'aurai une dernière chose à te demander avant de finir cette lettre, pourrais-tu dire à mon frère que je l'aime et que, pour moi, il restera la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée. »_

La lettre s'arrête ici. Alors je comprends tout. J'ai fait une erreur monumentale en pensant qu'Alma était le nouveau petit copain de Yu. C'était son frère, son meilleur ami et il l'a perdu. Je regarde la date inscrite en bas de la note : « février 2012 »  
C'était il y a un mois.

Mon cerveau se met à fonctionner à cent à l'heure. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent et tout s'explique.  
Les cernes, les cheveux mal coiffés, le jogging. Et ce rouge autour des yeux dont je viens de me rappeler l'existence.

Mon corps bouge tout seul, je me lève et me précipite dans ma chambre pour y trouver un stylo. Je retourne chercher la lettre et y inscrit deux simples mots avant de courir vers l'entrée.

J'enfile manteau et chaussures à une vitesse folle et ouvre la porte au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Je tombe nez à nez avec Lavi, la main sur la sonnette, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte. Je le pousse dans l'appartement, lui glisse un « pas maintenant », lui referme la porte au nez et reprend ma course, la lettre plaquée contre ma poitrine.

Je me suis déjà rendu chez Yu lorsqu'il a voulu me présenter son grand-père.

C'est à une dizaine de minutes de marche de chez moi. Je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait, j'ai les poumons en feu et mon manteau vole derrière moi à cause de la vitesse mais je m'en fiche. Je cours si vite que j'arrive en cinq minutes. Il me faut cinq minutes de plus pour reprendre un semblant de souffle. Je me redresse ensuite, mes cheveux sont encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude, je suis essoufflé et la lettre s'est froissée. Je regarde vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Yu. Les rideaux sont fermés mais j'aperçois un espace sur le coté.

Je m'avance vers la porte et sonne. Tiedoll vient m'ouvrir et je suis frappé de voir comme il peut paraître vieux à ce moment. Lui qui m'avait toujours paru plein de vie et infatigable, ses joues sont creusées à présent et les cernes sous ses yeux sont encore plus gros que ceux de Yu.

Il me lance un regard fatigué, remarque l'enveloppe et un sourire désolé se forme sur ses lèvres. Je décide de prendre la parole.

**- Bonjour Monsieur, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je voudrais savoir si…** mais il me coupe la parole.

**- Il est là, attend ici quelques secondes, je vais le chercher.**

Et il referme la porte, me laissant seul, essoufflé et complètement abasourdi parce l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Je fixe alors le 24 en fer fixé sur la petite porte en bois et environ cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Elle s'ouvre tellement brutalement que je sursaute et lâche la lettre sous la surprise. Je me baisse immédiatement pour la ramasser et remarque le jogging en face de moi. Celui de Yu.  
Je me redresse et le regarde. Ce que je vois me glace le sang. Son regard est complètement vide, ses cernes me paraissent encore plus gros que ce matin et le rouge sur ses joues m'indique qu'il a pleuré il y à peu. Ses yeux noirs me détaillent mais son regard me donne l'impression que c'était comme si je n'étais pas là.

J'arrive seulement à articuler un « euh… » puis plus rien. Les mots ne sortent plus. Je serre la lettre d'Alma dans la main et je reste là, les yeux fixés sur mes pieds, la respiration coupée. Je vois les pieds de Yu aussi. Quand je les vois commencer à pivoter, mon premier reflex est de lui attraper le bras. Il se retourne et me jette un regard noir qui me fait lui lâcher le bras. Puis tous les mots sortent de ma bouche.

**- Je suis au courant ! **Je hurle presque, les larmes au bord des yeux.** Je sais tout ! Comment vous vous être rencontrés toi et ton frère, tout ce que tu as fait pour lui ! Je sais qu'il te considérait comment son frère et qu'il était gravement malade ! Je…**

J'ai repris son bras au moment où j'ai parlé de son frère et je le sers assez pour me rendre compte qu'il est tendu. Ma gorge s'est nouée. Désormais, je murmure presque.

**- Je… Je suis désolé pour tout Yu, je croyais… je croyais que tu l'aimais. Je ne savais pas, je n'aurais pas dû faire des conclusions trop rapidement ! Pardon Yu, je suis désolé ! Tout est de ma faute…**

**- Tais-toi.**

J'écarquille les yeux, sa voix est enrouée, comme s'il avait crié pendant des heures.

**-Kanda… Je…**

**- Je t'ai dit de te taire !**

Il a presque crié cette phrase. J'ai lâché son bras une seconde fois. Je reste là, la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts et les larmes menaçant de tomber à tout moment. Il se met à crier pour de bon.

**- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre parler d'Alma ! Plus jamais ! Tu ne sais rien de lui !**

**- Si justement !**

Et je lui balance la lettre en pleine figure.

**- Je t'ai vu ce matin ! Cette lettre, c'est Alma qui l'a écrite !**

Je me suis mis à crier moi aussi. Il ramasse la lettre, me jette un regard noir et l'ouvre. Il la lâche quelque seconde après avoir commencé à lire. Il me regarde l'air perdu puis se tourne vers son grand-père qui se tient à quelques mètres de l'entrée. C'est à mon tour de ramasser la lettre. Je reprends mon calme et lui explique tout.

**- Cette lettre est pour moi, c'est ton frère qui l'a écrite. Enfin… pas en entier… **Je jette un regard à Tiedoll, mes lames commencent à couler.** Il m'a tout raconté. Je…  
**Mais je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase. Je serre la lettre contre moi.

**- Je t'aime Yu, Alma le savait lui aussi ! Il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi alors je suis venu m'excuser. Je suis désolé… Tout est de ma faute !**

Me voilà, à pleurer en face de lui. C'est idiot, je ne devrais pas pleurer, ce serait plutôt à lui de pleurer mais il reste là, planté devant moi, à me fixer, impassible.

J'entends vaguement son grand-père murmurer mon prénom, puis je sens Yu me tirer à lui pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**- Pardon Yu.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu as du mal à comprendre dans la phrase : Tais-toi, hein idiot de Moyashi ?**

Un petit rire s'échappe de mes lèvres et je me colle un peu plus à lui. Nous restons comme ça pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne se détache. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien avant de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement. Je me tourne ensuite vers Tiedoll qui nous observe, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**- Est-ce que vous auriez du feu s'il vous plait ?**

**- Eh bien … je crois que oui.**

Yu me jette un regard inquiet auquel je réponds par un sourire.

Tiedoll fouille dans ses poches et en sort un petit briquet violet. Je le prends, me dirige vers le trottoir avec la lettre en main puis la pose par terre avant de déclencher le briquet et de mettre le feu au morceau de papier. Je rends le briquet à Tiedoll qui m'a suivis et regarde la lettre se consumer. J'attrape la main de Yu, placé à coté de moi et regarde les derniers mots s'effacés. Ce sont ceux que j'ai rajoutés avant de partir : « Message transmis ».

Et voilà, elle a fini de brûler. Tiedoll se penche pour souffler sur le petit tas de cendre. Les petites particules se dispersent et un coup de vent fini de les faire toutes s'envoler. Je serre un peu plus la main de Yu lorsque je l'entend murmurer « adieu Alma ». Tiedoll se tourne vers nous et nous prend dans ses bras avant de nous faire rentrer pour boire quelque chose.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sors et regarde la photo de Lavi s'afficher à l'écran.

**- Qui c'est, **demande Yu, penché au-dessus de mon épaule pour essayer de voir l'écran.

**- Lavi, il me demande si tout va bien.**

C'est vrai que je suis parti comme une furie et que je ne lui ai rien dit a part un « pas maintenant » limite énervé. Je tape vite une réponse et remet le portable dans ma poche.

**- Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ? **

**- Yu, vous irez le voir une fois que vous aurez fini vos boissons !**

Je souris et regarde Yu qui ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un « tch » assez audible.

**- Il n'y a pas de tch qui tienne ! Fini ton jus !**

Je me retiens de rire et Yu s'en rend compte, il me pousse du canapé et fini son verre avant de partir vers l'entrée. Je me relève et le suis. Tiedoll prend Kanda dans ses bras avant de le relâcher et de m'attirer à lui et de me prendre, moi aussi, dans ses bras. Quelques secondes avant de me lâcher, il me glisse doucement :

**- Tu lui ressemble tu sais ? Vous aviez le même caractère.**

Mon cœur se serre en entendant cette phrase. J'allais lui répondre mais il me relâche et m'attrape par les épaules.

**- Prend bien soin de mon petit Yu, Allen.**

**- Bien sur, je réponds.**

Ce sont pratiquement les même paroles qu'Alma. Il me frotte la tête et me pousse dehors où je rejoins Yu puis nous partons vers notre appartement.

**- Tu aurais pu être plus agréable avec ton grand-père.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'te parle de ton « tch » de tout à l'heure ! Et puis tu aurais pu lui rendre son câlin tout à l'heure au lieu de laisser tes bras pendre comme des chiffons. On aurait dit que tu subissais la pire des tortures…**

**- C'est parce que c'est la pire des tortures… On voit que tu ne le connais pas depuis longtemps…**

**- T'exagères un peu non ? C'est qu'un câlin…**

Il ne répond pas et accélère la cadence. Je le rattrape en trottinant et le vois un sourire en coin.

**- Tu peux ralentir ? On a pas tous des longues jambes comme les tiennes…**

Aucune réponse, il accélère encore. Je m'arrête et le regarde s'éloigné. Je soupire en le voyant s'arrêter et se retourner pour me regarder, une main sur la hanche. Je le rattrape en marchant le plus lentement possible, le reste du chemin se fait dans le « calme ».

Arrivé sur place, je retrouve Lavi, installé sur le canapé. Il ne nous entend pas rentrer.

**- Te gênes pas surtout, crétin de lapin.**

Il sursaute en entendant Yu et se tourne vers nous.

**- Allen, **s'écrit-il avant de remarquer Yu,** Kanda…**

Sa voix est tellement froide quand il prononce son nom qu'elle me rappelle celle de Yu quand il est en colère. Il ne dit plus rien mais son regard en dit beaucoup.

**-T'inquiète, tout va bien, j'suis juste passé prendre des affaires.**

Lavi lui jette un regard noir.

**- J'rigole, c'est une blague !**

Il me regarde, complètement perdu. Je lui souris et hoche la tête. Il tourne la tête vers Yu et lui lance un sourire étincelant.

**- Yu-chan !**

Et il lui saute au cou, mort de rire. Yu me lance un regard digne d'un appel à l'aide mais j'explose de rire.

**- Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre…**

Lavi lâche Yu qui en profite pour s'asseoir sur le canapé et il me saute dessus. Il me pousse sur Yu et s'écrase à coté de nous. Je colle mon dos au torse de Yu, nous passons la journée ainsi, à discuter tous les trois. Aucun de nous n'a aborder le sujet de notre rupture et nous n'avons pas parler d'Alma à Lavi. Pour lui, il restera le meilleur ami de Yu.

Le soir, avant de nous coucher, je me rappelle la dernière phrase écrite dans la lettre d'Alma.

_« Pourrais-tu dire à mon frère que je l'aime et que, pour moi, il restera la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais rencontrée. »_

Il est temps que j'en parle à Kanda. Je m'assois au bord du lit et l'appelle. Il sort tout juste de la salle de bain et se poste devant moi. Je lui fais signe de me rejoindre et attend qu'il prenne place. Ses cheveux sont détachés, automatiquement, j'attrape une mèche et commence à jouer avec mais Yu me prend la main et me regarde.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tout va bien ?**

Je suis mal à l'aise et il le sent, il me presse la main pour m'encourager à parler.

**- Tout va bien. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, c'est… Alma qui m'a demandé de te dire quelque chose. Il voulait…**

Je m'arrête, respire un grand coup et continue.

**- Il voulait que tu saches qu'il t'aime et que tu es la plus belle personne qu'il ai rencontré.**

Ma phrase terminée, je baisse les yeux. Le sourire qu'il affiche quelques secondes me fait mal au cœur. Il me tire à lui et me prend dans ses bras avant de basculer en arrière. Nous voilà blotti l'un contre l'autre, j'enfoui ma tête dans son cou.

**- Je t'aime, me glisse Yu.**

**- Je t'aime aussi.**  
Et je m'endors contre lui, le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Réponses au review

Réponses au Review de Si tu pars :

**Bakanda Malfoy :**

Eh bin si, l'os fini comme ça x)

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a me décider sur la fin, au début, il finissait pas du tout comme ça, c'était pire x)

Mais finalement, j'trouvais que ça faisait pas très bien donc j'ai mis cette fin là :)

J'éspère que tu l'aime bien quand même =D

2° review :  
*en mode provocation* Yu ! Yu ! Yu xD  
Et sinon, merci beaucoup ! heureusement que la fin te plait ! x)

**Shizuka :**

Merci de l'avoir lu.

Je vais essayer de faire d'autre yullen, pour que tu puisse en lire puisque apparement tu aime bien ça =)

En éspérant que les autres te plairont ! ( une fois que j'aurai une idée de comment les écrire x) )

**Lustucru :**

Merci pour tous c'est compliments ! j'en rougis encore ^/^

A vrai dire, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de suite a cet os x)

Mais tu me donne envie d'en faire une ! Peut être que si je trouve une idée potable je la ferai parce que sinon, ce sera pourri de chez pourri x)

Je vais y réfléchir très sérieusement pour essayer de faire une suite qui plaise =)

A part ça, je suis contente que mon os t'ai plu !

2° Review:  
Merci merci !  
Je suis vraiment contente que la suite t'es plu !  
Je pense la réécrire parce que j'avou ne pas en être vraiment satisfaite x)

**3° review (défi):**  
Euuuuh... D'accord, j'vais essayer xD  
J'avou que là franchement va falloir que je bosse dessus pendant un moment mais je vais essayer de relever ton défi ! :)  
J'voudrais juste savoir "un bahu pas ordinaire", c'est à dire ?  
Pour les couples, aucun problèmes pour le Yaoi, c'est ce que j'écris le mieux ! Enfin je crois... Et ne t'en fais pas, hors de question de mettre Allen avec Luberrier ! Sincèrement si Allen est le personnage principal et qu'il y a du yaoi, il sera soit avec Yu soit avec Lavi parce que c'est les deux seuls couples que j'aime x)  
Ou a la limite avec Howard... Et encore...

**Yullna :**

Merci beaucoup !  
Heureuse qu'il t'ai plu ! :)

C'est vrai que tout le monde me demande une suite à l'histoire mais j'ai effectivement peur de gâcher l'OS en écrivant une suite...

Et puis pour être honnête, j'ai pas du tout d'idée pour la suite x)

**2° review :**  
Merci encore pour ta review ! :)

Si tu as des critiques a faire tu peux me les dire ! Ca me permettra de m'améliorer ! =)

**Edward Creed :**

Eum... du coup je ne sais pas vraiment si l'os t'as plu ou pas...

J'avou, j'ai pensé à écrire une suite comme ça avec un dialogue entre Kanda et Allen mais comme je l'ai beaucoup dit, il faut que je trouve l'inspiration avant de poster un nouveau chapitre sinon ça va être super nul x)

J'espère que tu as quand même aimer !


End file.
